falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Army fatigues (Fallout 4)
(clean) (dirty) |item name2 =Army helmet |dr2 =10 |er2 =0 |rr2 =0 |effects2 =none |weight2 =3 |value2 =20 |variants2 =Dirty army helmet |baseid2 = (clean) (dirty) |footer = Army helmet }} The Army fatigues and dirty Army fatigues and matching helmets are wearable clothing items in Fallout 4. They can be worn underneath armor to add SPECIAL stat bonuses to players. Characteristics The Army helmet and dirty Army helmet provide a ballistic protection rating of 10 like the combat helmet, but offer no energy protection and cannot be upgraded. Army fatigues provide a Strength bonus of 1 as well as an Agility bonus of 1. They do not take any armor slots, thus can be worn in addition to a full set of armor. By progressing through the DIA cache quests for the Railroad, given by P.A.M., Tinker Tom will unlock the ability to upgrade the defense of this piece of clothing using ballistic weave. The amount of upgrades available depends on the attained rank for the Armorer perk, where a defense rating of 110 is attainable in both ballistic and energy categories. Locations ; Clean * A clean set can be found on a shelf, behind a counter located in the center of Quincy ruins in a store. * A clean set is located at the Sandy Coves Convalescent Home in Gladys' room. * Two clean helmets can be found inside USAF Satellite Station Olivia. One is in the room behind the novice-locked door, next to a skeleton in the very back, where the intel room key is also found. The other can be found on a teddy bear in the room to the right of Ack-Ack. * A clean helmet can be found in the bedroom of Arturo's house in Diamond City. * A clean helmet can be found on a concrete block near a dead soldier outside an APC between Sanctuary Hills and the ranger cabin. The APC is near a small body of water and has several radioactive barrels outside. * A clean helmet can be found inside the factory. It can be found in the foreman's office at the top of the stairs on the foreman's desk. ; Dirty * A dirty set, alongside a helmet, can be found on the second floor on top of a dresser in the Marlborough house, east of the Back Street Apparel. * A dirty set may be found on the shelves of the ruined clothing store in Monsignor Plaza. * A dirty set is on the body of Sal on Jamaica Plain town hall's second floor. * A dirty army helmet can be found on a bench inside Union's Hope Cathedral. * Dirty army fatigues can be found commonly on the bodies of Gunners. * A dirty pair of fatigues may be given by Molly during Cambridge Polymer Labs if the player character threatens her at the beginning. * Both the helmet and fatigues are be sold by various traders: ** Can be sold by Becky Fallon in Diamond City. ** Can be sold by clothing settlement traders. Bugs After applying any level of ballistic weave, the DMG Resist box reports the damage and energy resistances correctly, however at the bottom where it adds up all the resistances, the energy is 15 less than reported. Gallery FO4-nate-dirty-army.jpg|Dirty army helmet and fatigues Fo4 dirty army helmet.png|Dirty army helmet Category:Fallout 4 armor and clothing Category:Fallout 4 headwear ru:Армейская форма